


Behind Closed Doors

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Dom Sebastian Stan, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: Sebastian isn't as innocent as the world thinks he is, and the reader finds out in the best way possible.





	Behind Closed Doors

You were laying in your bed in the new york apartment you shared with your long time boyfriend, Sebastian Stan. He was taking a break from filming in Atlanta, which meant you two were currently in domestic bliss. 

Suddenly you got a text from your best friend that read “I know this is kinda weird.. I don’t even know how I found it but I just  **_had_ ** to send it your way”. You raised an eyebrow, a little concerned, but still clicked on the link anyways. 

With Sebastian being in the public eye you’d seen a lot of interesting information, but you couldn’t blame the fans, sometimes even you were in utter awe of how amazing he was. The link lead you to a thread on tumblr, and you already laughed. 

You’d had your days of exploring the website, geeking out over things, and even reading the occasional one direction fanfic. As you read the title your eyes widened, but you couldn’t stop yourself from continuing. 

Seb entered the room again, a bowl of popcorn for you both in his hand. When he noticed you so interested in your phone he asked, “What is it baby?”. You just shook your head, still caught slightly off guard by what you’d read. 

Quickly you tried to place your phone down, “Uh nothing something Beth just texted me-”. You were cut off by Sebastian putting down the bowl, climbing onto the bed and grabbing your phone from you. 

He stood up, his height over you giving him a clear advantage, “ **_Sebastian Stan knows full well what he’s doing to us, and the smug bastard totally has a power kink about it_ ** ”. You found yourself blushing as he spoke. 

Seb clicked his tongue, “Well well well, what do we have here?”. He was looking down at you, mirroring the same expressions he had in the thousands of gifs from the post. Giving up, you sat back down onto the bed. 

Looking up to him you said, “I swear Beth sent it to me Sebby”. For a moment he continued to read the post, and you watched his smirk only grow. Sebastian was loving every second of this. 

The post included various interview clips of Sebastian smirking, grinning, or just giving the most sinful looks ever. It went on to talk about Sebastian’s possible sexual kinks, especially a power kink.

When he was done he got off the bed and handed you your phone back. Still smirking he teased, “ **_They think I’m dirty huh? They should hear all the filthy things that leave those pretty pink lips of yours_ ** ”. 

Just like the post had said, within seconds he switched from sweet and playful Sebastian to powerful and dominant. You saw the look in his eyes, you’d see it a hundred times by now. 

His pupils were huge, he scanned you up and down as if you were his prey, but you couldn’t stop yourself from loving every second of it. You knew what was coming, and you just nodded your head while trying to hold back a moan. 

Sebastian pulled you to the edge of the bed where he was standing. You could see his hardness through his sweats but he picked your head up, “ **_You’re already dreaming of having my cock fill up your mouth huh baby_ ** ”. 

Without saying a word you nodded your head again, but he gripped your chin tightly. He dragged his bottom lip between his teeth, “ **_Answer daddy (y/n)_ ** ”. His voice alone sent shivers down your spine and made your core ache. 

“ **_Yes daddy_ ** ” you said while holding his gaze. Sebastian patted your cheek, “ **_Good girl_ ** ”. The thing about Sebastian was that he loved being in power, he loved knowing that you were his, and that every ounce of pleasure you felt was caused by him. 

He wasn’t possessive, he loved you with all his heart, it was just that he was comfortable with you. Sebastian trusted you to understand this side of him, a side that the general public only caught glimpses off. 

When he was with you he just let himself go, and at first he was surprised that just like him, you had a side that loved being as filthy and dirty as you could. In the media you two were posterchildren, but behind closed doors…..

Your mouth was hovering over his erection, but you knew better and waited for his instructions. His voice was low, “ **_If you wanted daddy to treat you like the little slut you are, all you had to do was ask...not read about it online_ ** ”. 

Licking your lips you looked up at him, and you could tell he was completely lost with lust now. His tongue swept across his bottom lip, “ **_That’s what you want right baby girl? For daddy to make every nasty fantasy you have come true_ ** ?”. 

As he spoke he ran a hand through your hair, but at the end of his sentence he tightly grabbed a fistful. Your heart was racing as your arousal and desire took over you. He was smirking, “ **_If only they knew_ ** ”. 

This caused you to smile, and you heard him laugh. Shaking his head he said, “ **_And you love it...love every fucking second of this...god I love you_ ** ”. By now you were licking your lips, wanting so desperately to have him in your mouth. 

Reading your mind he nodded his head, letting you know you could now pull down his pants. Your eyes filled with lust as you watched his erection spring forward, and a small moan escaped your lips. 

Holding his gaze you moved forward, slowly licking the precum off of his tip. Sebastian’s grip on your hair tightened, and his lips parted as he watched your every move. His voice was low, “ **_Come on baby girl_ ** ”. 

You smirked before finally sucking on his tip, flicking your tongue over it and watching him tense up. Reading the signs you could tell he wanted this just as badly as you did, and today would be one of the days that his patience ran short. 

While still holding his gaze you took as much of him as you could into your mouth, making him throw his head back while groaning. With closed eyes he said, “Fuck you’re too good to me”. 

You held onto the backs of his legs as you bobbed your head up and down, picking up the pace. There was nothing you loved more than the feeling of him filling you up, and he loved it just as much. 

His eyes were glued to you, “ **_That’s it baby girl..just like that...suck daddys cock_ ** ”. Sebastian swore that he could feel himself becoming high as he watched you, the feelings of euphoria already starting. 

Moving his other hand to also grab a fistful of your hair he held your head in place. Sebastian let out a growl, “ **_Fuck (y/n)_ ** ”. Slowly he moved his hips forward, fucking himself with your mouth. 

You held each other's gaze, making this all feel so much more intense. For a while he rolled his hips forward, until he felt his orgasm coming too close. Finally he pulled back, making you frown. 

He started pushing you back onto the bed, “ **_Patience baby girl_ ** ”. Your back was pressed against the headboard while he hovered over you. Sebastian started to kiss down your body, pulling off the little clothing you’d been wearing to begin with. 

He placed soft kisses down the valley of your breasts, your stomach, and stopped right above your core. His strong hands moved to part your legs, pressing your thighs into the bed. Looking up to you he teased, “ **_Talk to daddy (y/n)_ ** ”. 

Breathlessly you said, “You’re such a fucking tease Seb”. He laughed before kissing the inside of your thigh, nibbling on it softly making you jump. With a shit eating grin he said, “ **_You love every second of it_ ** ”. 

As he got closer and closer to your core you felt your need growing. You were biting your bottom lip in anticipation, hoping that his impatience would come back and he’d finally stop teasing you. 

As he spoke his hot breath teased you, “ **_You love being so vulnerable...knowing that daddy is in control_ ** ”. You moaned while answering with, yes daddy, desperately needing him. 

You tried to buck your hips forward but he held you in place, making you unable to move your legs. Watching him he licked his lips once again, his every move teasing you. You begged, “ **_daddy please….please-_ ** ”. 

His laugh was so low it was almost a growl, but finally he flicked his tongue over your clit. It was the lightest touch, but it made your entire body shiver. Finally you let out a breath you hadn’t known you’d been holding in. 

Sebastian went to work; his tongue moving in all different patterns, speeds, and directions. He was right where he wanted to be, between your legs. With every moan you let escape your lips he felt himself becoming more and more turned on. 

He only brought his head up to catch his breath. While grinning he said, “ **_Fuck….you taste so damn good (y/n).....and you’re so wet for me_ ** ”. As you looked at his face and saw the happiness in his eyes you felt your heart skip a beat. 

You’d never known someone who loved you as much as he did, someone who enjoyed making you as happy as they could. Moments like this, where he was completely overcome by lust, were the moments where you fell deeper and deeper in love with him. 

Sebastian kissed up your body again, this time crashing his lips against yours. The kiss was hungry and feverish, as if this was the last time he’d get to have you like this. Your hands became tangled in his hair, and he groaned when he felt you tug. 

You wrapped your legs around him, feeling his erection pressed against you again. His voice was shaky, “ **_So damn beautiful (y/n)_ ** ”. Smiling into the kiss you pushed him into his back. 

As you straddled him, his hands held onto your hips. You’d never get over the feeling of how good his strong hands felt holding you into place. Looking down at him you teased, “ **_Talk to me baby..what do you want_ ** ”. 

He bit his lip while smiling, “ **_To feel you cum around my cock babygirl_ ** ”. You nodded your head, closing your eyes as you finally took his length inside of you. As he felt you sink down onto his hardness he groaned loudly. 

You started to move up and down slowly, “ **_Oh fuck Seb_ ** ”. He just nodded his head, holding back. As much as he loved being in control, Sebastian also loved looking up and seeing you riding him like this. 

Leaning back you started to massage your breasts, playing with your own nipples. Moaning loudly you smirked, “ **_Fuck_ ** ”. His breathing started to become a little harder as he watched you, almost in awe of how beautiful you looked. 

You felt him start to thrust, and you rolled your hips to meet his. For awhile your bodies moved together, the feelings of euphoria just seconds away. Sebastian gripped your hips tighter, “ **_That’s it babygirl_ ** ”. 

His words made you move your hips even faster as you were practically slamming yourself down onto him. The feeling of him being so deep inside of you was pushing you over the edge. 

Nearly begging you said, “ **_I’m so close_ ** ”. As you held eye contact with one another, you could see that he was just as close. His brows were furrowed, his chest heaving up and down, his cheeks flushed, Sebastian was barely holding on. 

His voice was low, “ **_Cum for daddy (y/n)...fucking cum for me_ ** ”. You nodded your head and went to close your eyes, but his voice was so demanding. Moving his hips faster he said, “ **_Don’t close your eyes baby...I wanna see that beautiful face of yours...wanna watch you cum_ ** ”. 

His words sent you right over the edge, nothing holding back your orgasm any more. You held his gaze while you felt every nerve in your body exploding with pleasure. It felt like each nerve was dancing, starting from your core and reaching to every part of you body. 

“ **_Fuck Sebastian...oh fuck_ ** ” all you could do was scream out his name. As he felt you cum around his cock, your walls tightening around him, he let himself go. He held your hips in place as he slammed into you, months of pent up tension melting away. 

The room was filled with his moans and groans. As the most intense feeling of euphoria washed over him he just called out your name. Finally he closed his eyes, letting his head rest against the pillows. 

If his hands weren’t holding you in place you would have surely fell over, your legs feeling so shaky. Together you rode out your orgasms, remembering just how good it felt to be around each other after months of seperation. 

Looking down at him you saw him grinning, a devilish smirk upon his lips. Laughing you asked, “What is it Seb?”. His thumbs rubbed the upper part of your thighs, as his hands still held you in place. 

“Sometimes I can’t believe you” he said while looking up at you. You were confused, and possibly offended until you saw the look in his eyes. His voice was soft, “It’s like you were made just for me (y/n)....you’re everything I’ve ever dreamed about”. 

As he continued your smile only grew, “I mean I’m not the most perfect person..and here you are...so perfect for me when I thought I was too messed up to deserve that...deserve you”. Leaning forward you cupped his cheek. 

He held your hand, “ **_I love you (y/n)...I love how when I’m with you I can just be myself_ ** ”. You felt your heart beating faster as you listened to his words. You braced yourself when you saw him smirk. 

Biting his lip he said, “I love how you can be so fucking dirty..like sometimes the shit you say just makes me want to explode...and then seconds later you’re all sweet and innocent”. He laughed lightly as he spoke. 

Smirking you teased, “I could say the exact same thing about you Sebby”. Sebastian wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into his chest. As he played with your hair he said, “You know you’re right”. 

As his eyes met yours he said, “And that’s why we’re meant to be (y/n)”. You kissed him again, feeling overcome by happiness. The moment was ruined when you felt your phone going off like crazy. 

Shifting in the bed you grabbed it, and when you read all your notifications your jaw dropped. With wide eyes you said, “SEBASTIAN YOU IDIOT!! YOU LIKED THE POST!!”. 

Immediately Sebastian started to laugh, and when you realized how dumb he was you laughed too. Sitting up he smiled, “Well I guess the cats outta the bag with this one now?”. 

Shaking your head you laughed, “Sebastian you have no idea what you just started do you?”. He pretended to think about things for a second, but you knew he was the least bit stressed. 

“You know Chris let it slip that he likes fucking girls up the butt during an interview? TWICE!” he said while extending his hands. You nodded your head, but you couldn’t even be remotely upset with him. 

Reaching for the remote you said, “Why don’t we just shut off our phones for awhile and watch a movie?”. Sebastian immediately pulled you into his side, resting his body against yours. Before kissing your forehead he said, “ **_My favorite girl and a good movie is all I need in my life of sin_ ** ”. 

Seb smiled as he felt your body vibrate against his from laughter. Smiling you said, “You’re lucky I love you”. He held your body close to his, relaxing into the moment. Softly he said, “ **_Damn lucky_ ** ”. 


End file.
